In the related art, there is a case in which identity verification by an operator (for example, security guard, or the like), not only authentication using identification information (ID) and a password of an access applicant is performed in an access management of a location or information. The identity verification operation by an operator is performed when the operator executes visual verification with respect to reference information such as a photograph (photograph of face or whole body) which is registered in advance, and a verification target. In addition, a related technology is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-092700, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-239004.